


Tabloid

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Modern Lights [1]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: The Outcrier's had a bad day, but Lectricy knows just how to cheer him up.





	Tabloid

It had been a long day for the Outcrier. Long and draining and he had a headache. He dropped onto the couch of his apartment staring out over the darkened city through the glass wall that made up most of his home, the twinkling lights somehow strangely comforting and familiar. Leaning forward he pulled a decanter of scotch towards him and poured himself a splash or two, he needed it. The apartment was dark, and slightly cold but he could hear movement in the bedroom, saw the light shining out from under the closed door. Downing the scotch he poured himself another, eyes shifting over to the other room. What the fuck was he doing in there?

He rubbed his temples and sipped his second drink, glaring out over the city like an angry despot. The door quietly opened and closed behind him and suddenly there were arms draped over his shoulders, a warm face nuzzling into his neck.

“Where’ve you been?” Setting the drink down he leaned back into the embrace, fingers trailing up one of those arms to wrap harshly around the other man’s neck and pull him down to him. He graciously let the guy live with him, kept him fed and took care of him, paid for everything, so he expected him to be at his beck and call whenever he wanted him. Which was constantly.

Lectricy leaned even further forward, warm mouth and tongue working against the Outcrier’s neck. “Bought something.” Which didn’t really answer the question and he bit him gently to distract him, hands reaching down to the hem of the Outcrier’s shirt to start pulling it off him. “You’ll like it.”

The Outcrier grunted, but allowed himself to be stripped. “I better, it’s my money you’re spending.”

Pulling his arms back Lectricy nimbly climbed over the couch and straddled the Outcrier. He was wearing entirely too much clothing in the older man’s opinion; black jeans that were incredibly tight, showing off his lithe body, and a thick longsleeve grey sweater with a large asymmetrical cowl neck. He leaned forward to start nibbling down the Outcrier’s neck again, running his slender hands along his stomach and up to his chest.

Reciprocating the gesture the Outcrier pulled him closer and ran his hands up his shirt. There was something there, a thickness beneath the soft fabric that was unusual. Curious he slid his hands underneath Lectricy’s shirt and pulled it up, eyes widening slighty as he pulled the sweater off all the way. Wordlessly he ran his fingers along the black leather harness Lectricy was wearing under his clothes. Three straps went around his chest to a central vertical piece that connected them and ran down to disappear into his pants. There was a collar around his neck, connected to the rest of it by a large metal ring.

Humming in pleasure at what Lectricy was doing to his neck, he continued to explore with his fingers, reaching around the leather straps that were caging his chest to feel along the back, there was another strap running down, and more importantly a ring on the back of the collar around his neck. Hooking two fingers into it he used the ring to pull Lectricy off him.

“Turn around. I want to see this.”

Obediently Lectricy pulled off him, standing up and turning in a slow circle with his hips canted to one side. The Outcrier roughly pulled him back by the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them and nearly tearing them off of Lectricy. Used to the abuse he barely reacted, stepping out of his pants and backing up further before turning around. And oh he was a sight.

The middle strap went down to his groin, another ring branching it into two more that split around his dick and went across his upper thighs like garters. He turned to the front again so that the Outcrier could get a good look. “Do you like it?”

The Outcrier didn’t answer. Not in words. He launched into him with a guttural sound, pressing the man’s back against the glass and using those straps to harshly pull his legs up around his waist. The Outcrier was always grabby, and now Lectricy was basically full of handles for him to hold onto and yank him around. Wrapping his legs around the Outcrier’s waist he leaned his head back against the cool glass of the window, giving the man more flesh to bite at.

He dug his fingers deep into Lectricy’s hips, leaving bruises as the younger man started to moan. The Outcrier hoped that one of the shitty paparazzi that followed him around sometimes were camped out on a roof somewhere with a telephoto lens getting a good shot of this. His PR manager would have a fit. Wouldn’t be the first time photos of him fucking his lover had graced the pages of some trashy tabloid, and likely wouldn’t be the last.

Pushing one of Lectricy’s hands against the window above his head he trapped his fingers there, using his other hand to unzip and drop his pants. Reaching down between Lectricy’s legs he ghosted his fingers along his dick, down past his balls to slide his fingers into his hole. There was something flat and rubbery there blocking his attempt and he chuckled pressing Lectricy even harder against the glass. Give anyone who happened to be watching a good show as he worked his fingers around the flat flange and very slowly pulled the plug out of the younger man’s ass.

Lectricy gasped and dug his one free hand into the Outcrier’s back, legs tightening around his waist as the man pulled the tapered bullet out of him and dropped it on the floor with a dull sounding thud. It felt weird for it to suddenly be gone after having pushed it in there a while ago, expecting the Outcrier to be home earlier. But then quite suddenly he was filled up again as the older man slammed into him with a curse. Lectricy fell forward with a groan struggling to move with him while being crushed between his chest and the glass wall.

The Outcrier didn’t want to stop, but he wasn’t using this new harness to it’s full potential and he really wanted that. He pulled out, setting Lectricy back down on his feet. “Get in the bedroom.” Growled through gritted teeth. His voice was menacing as hell, the voice he used before he decked someone he didn’t like. But Lectricy wasn’t in any danger. The Outcrier was rich and he was famous, he could fuck anyone he wanted. But he didn’t. He was dedicated to Lectricy, had been for years and years. Technically the guy was a prostitute. Or had been anyway. The Outcrier had brought him home one night nearly a decade ago and decided to keep him.

He stalked after him into the bedroom, dashing the hopes of anyone hoping to watch the rest through a telescope. Lectricy was settled back on the bed, looking alluring the way only he could. The Outcrier couldn’t take his eyes off him, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and coating his dick. He tossed the lube back in the vicinity of the table, didn’t even care that he missed. He had a fuckboy, he wasn’t going to go through the motions of hiding lube in his sock drawer and sex toys under the bed, that shit was all over the place in his room. Crawling onto the bed he dug his fingers under one of the straps, yanking Lectricy over onto his stomach then pulled his hips up into the air by the ones around his thighs.

Oh yes, he liked this thing a lot. Pistoning into his boy he kept one hand on his hip, grinding his fingers into that soft malleable skin, bruising him all up possessively. Another thing that sent his PR manager into hysterics when anyone managed to get pictures of Lectricy’s skin. Not that the Outcrier gave a shit what anyone thought. Hell he’d televise their fucking if he could get away with it and Lectricy would agree. Not that he would, he had some hang-up about privacy, and was going to be pissed if photos of him against the window actually showed up.

But that was a worry for tomorrow, right then all the Outcrier cared about was the amazing noises bubbling out of the man beneath him. Lectricy was panting and whimpering head lowered between his arms, back arching and hips rolling in time to the Outcrier’s thrusts. Holding onto that ring on the back of his collar with his other hand he sharply pulled Lectricy’s head back up, causing him to cry out and clench around the Outcrier’s cock as he struggled to breathe and balance himself on his fingertips.

Shifting the hand on his hip down to his cock he started to stroke him, causing Lectricy to roll his pelvis against his hand creating delicious friction against the Outcrier’s dick. When Lectricy started to moan like a whore he knew he was close and he snapped his hips against his ass with renewed vigor, holding tightly onto that ring to keep him from collapsing when he came, staining yet another blanket. The Outcrier took a while longer, enjoying being able to manhandle Lectricy around with all those straps.

For as rough as he was when they were fucking, he let him down gently when they were done, making sure he didn’t collapse into his own semen sprayed against the bed. The Outcrier got up to clean himself off then stripped the blanket out from under Lectricy, tossing another on top of his prone form. He slid under it himself, rubbing a hand down the younger man’s side. “You want this thing off you?”

Lectricy nodded, still panting and squirmed onto his back so that the Outcrier could unstrap him from his leather prison. Of course the man got distracted rubbing at his skin as it was exposed from under the straps. Eventually he had him free, dropping the harness off the side of the bed and laying back. Lectricy curled against him, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping an arm around his chest.

The Outcrier hated cuddling, and Lectricy loved it. He had a sneaking suspicion that the little fuck worked him so well when they had sex just so that he’d be too tired to shove him off when he crawled all over him afterwards. With a grunt he let him win this time too, resting his hand on his shoulder. He softened a bit when Lectricy made a few soft happy noises and pressed into him.

He’d rescued the little junkie from selling himself on the streets, weaned him off heroin, given him a place to stay, food and practically anything he wanted. And Lectricy was devoted to him. After so long the Outcrier was assured it was genuine too, not just the kid using him for his money and position. He just wanted someone to care about him and keep him warm at nights. And the older man was more than happy to provide that.

The buzzing of his phone woke him sometime later and he reached an arm blindly towards his nightstand, knocking a bunch of shit over as he grabbed it and squinted at the screen, blindingly bright in the darkness. Lectricy shifted a little against him but didn’t wake up, still firmly cradled against his side. The Outcrier chuckled and set the phone down. It kept lighting up as he got message after message. As expected, there had been someone with a camera somewhere, and his public relations manager was having an absolute meltdown. He resisted the urge to text her back and ask how his dick looked in the photos, she was already probably going to scream at him for an entire hour when he saw her next.

And that was nothing compared to the sleeping man next to him.

Lectricy was going to explode. He hated being in the tabloids and this would make the fourth time this year alone. Glancing over at him he gently rolled him over onto his back, kissing down his neck and reaching a hand down to start to stroke him. Lectricy moaned sleepily and squirmed, bringing his hands up to grip at the Outcrier’s shoulders. With a smug grin the Outcrier rolled to the side to settle between Lectricy’s legs, already starting to work him with his fingers.

He’d just have to make sure Lectricy was nice and exhausted before he delivered the bad news, just like how the former junkie tired him out too much to protest being snuggled.

Two could play at that game.


End file.
